


Breast

by JUNEly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNEly/pseuds/JUNEly





	Breast

如果不是接到这一起报案，王嘉尔或许还不相信身体运送毒品的事实。看过许多电视剧，胶囊吞下去，到了另一地依靠排泄重新获取毒品，或者放进身体里，到了另一个地方再取出来。

荒郊野岭被抛弃的尸体，白色的连衣裙染成红色，又因为相隔时日甚久变成褐色甚至黑色，眼睛爬满蛆虫，眼眶上都是血斑，好像正在哀嚎的骷髅，双乳充满凝固的血液，此时散发着恶臭，蛆虫长得很大，在上面张牙舞爪，仿佛自己是那块地盘的主导者。

女孩应该是爱美的，这是王嘉尔的初步判断，从打了中国结的耳环和红色的指甲油可以猜测出来。然后他就去远处的树根处吐了，这情景连法医都戴了三层口罩才勉强维持镇定，更别说一直盯着尸体看的他了。

尸体好像有被简单埋葬过，上面插了一根树枝，树枝上绑着红绳。这两天连连阴雨，将尸体上的土一道冲刷干净，山下的人闻见溪水里的异味才顺着源头找到这里。

死者是外省过来的，废了好大的劲，G7才查到被害人的身份。

徐子清，女，性别Beta，家境普通，不是独生子女，有一个哥哥和一个妹妹。21岁，专科毕业。半个月前买了来A市的车票，不确定是否有人同行，因为独立工作后搬出家一人居住。房东说半年前交过男朋友，后来渐渐有不和的现象，但记得不很清楚，因为两个月前常常夜不归宿。

警方对于死者于男朋友一无所知。

法医鉴定被害人死于失血过多，乳腺癌晚期，曾做过丰胸手术，血液内有残留的氯胺酮，也就是K粉的主要成分。

王嘉尔在现场吐了4次，连胆汁都差点吐出来。被害人表情肌放松，不像是一起谋杀，更像是吸食毒品后产生兴奋，腋窝下刀口出现裂痕导致失血。可是从女子遗物中的病历报告来看，她并没有选择正规的医院进行隆胸手术。

“所以我们初步判定不是他杀。”林在范说，“找到那家黑心诊所才是最重要的，要知道他们进行脂肪填充的填充物到底是什么。”

“但是林队你不觉得奇怪吗？”王嘉尔繁复看着尸体发现现场的图片，“为什么有人把她埋了，而且既然插了树枝，算不上隆重也至少证明死者受到一定的重视。我觉得很大可能性是她的男友埋葬的。”

女孩来到这座城市，无亲无故，她的父母在外省甚至不知道她去世的消息，打工工厂内的同事和她的关系似乎也并不融洽，那么也就只有一种可能——是女孩的男朋友。

而这带出了一系列的问题，女孩的男朋友爱她吗，如果不爱，那么为何要大费周章地埋葬她？大可以自己收拾干净行李离开，甚至可以远走他乡，逍遥法外。如果爱她，他们住一起吗，如果住在一起，女孩的男朋友又怎么会没发现她去隆胸，并且手术失败造成病变了呢，如果发现难道不带她去正规医院检查吗？

这起案件和上一起完全是两个极端，上一起线索多得冗杂，这一起却又少得可怜。顺带王嘉尔还想搬去和段宜恩一起住，搬家的麻烦事一齐涌来，几乎要崩溃。

“啊！我再也不说线索少好办案这种话了。”王嘉尔搬完最后一摞书，趴在段宜恩的大床，哦，不对，现在应该说他们俩的大床上不肯起来，“我最近刚学会一个新的定律，叫做真香定律。”

段宜恩面无表情地把人抱起来推进浴室：“洗了澡再趴床上。”

微凉的水珠顺着饱满的肌肉流下，王嘉尔用着段宜恩的洗发水，心情稍微愉悦一些。拿毛巾擦干头发的时候才意识到自己没带换洗的衣物。

浴室的门开了一条小缝，氤氲的水汽争先恐后地钻出，一颗白色的脑袋探出来：“喂，帮我拿件睡衣。”

床上正看着笔记本的人缓缓抬眼，语气致命的云淡风轻：“犯罪心理学家求人是这样求的吗？”

“哇，那边这位好帅好帅的帅哥，请你用你漂亮到无以复加的双手，帮我拿一下我的睡衣可以吗？”王嘉尔用牙齿咬住门框，好看的大眼睛眨了眨。

段宜恩这才慢慢起身，给人把宽松的背心递过去。

王嘉尔抓住衣服，结果段宜恩一点要松手的意思也没有，带着怒意的眼睛瞪了一眼他们的副队长。副队长此时可没有一丝一毫的愧疚，反倒是被这样一双眼睛盯得心里泛痒，顺着门缝溜了进去，把人压在浴室的墙上亲吻。

浴室里潮湿的空气和口腔内唇舌的纠缠，王嘉尔觉得自己快要疯掉，为什么接个吻也能这么幸福，段宜恩的手在他胸前游走。

“不……不可以，明天要、要上班。”虽然王嘉尔承认眼角带着红色说这句话一点儿用都没有，但段宜恩还是停下了，给他套上睡衣把他赶出了浴室，说自己要冲个凉。

Emmmm…也许搬到一起是一个错误，太容易擦枪走火了。

王嘉尔躺在床上想今天的案子，想着想着竟然又有作呕的冲动，睁开眼发现段宜恩什么都没穿就出来了，在审讯室口若悬河的犯罪心理学家此刻结结巴巴道：“你……你干嘛不穿衣服！”

“跟你一样没拿进去啊。”对方大咧咧地在衣柜里拿出睡衣，丝毫没有避讳。

哎，王嘉尔长叹一口气，用枕头把自己蒙住：本来还以为是纯情忠犬类型的，谁知道是个大流氓啊。

长时间的黑暗不适应一瞬间的光亮，王嘉尔眯着眼看头顶的段宜恩，对方伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“说正事，今天的案子你觉得要多久才能破？”

“你这么确定能破啊，我觉得都能成悬案。”王嘉尔手臂用力把段宜恩摁回床上，两人就躺着看天花板，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“时间问题，破肯定能破。”段宜恩给王嘉尔调整了一下枕头，“我觉得至少得一个月。”

“为什么今天讨论的时候你都不出声？”王嘉尔问。

“因为想了点别的。”段宜恩翻身面对王嘉尔，王嘉尔也盯着他的眼睛后他才继续说下去，“我不觉得一个外来打工的女孩子会沾染K粉这种东西，猜测有人在她酒里下了药让她染上毒瘾，而这个人很有可能是她男朋友。”

“你的意思是，她的男朋友出于愧疚才埋的她？”王嘉尔不客气地枕着段宜恩的胳膊，两人距离又缩短几分。

“maybe”段宜恩手臂往里一拐，就把软软的Omega揽进怀里，“先睡觉吧，明天再问一问女孩打工地方的同事。”

“嗯。”犯罪心理学家打了个哈欠。

 

 

“女孩生前照片看上去长相普通，笑起来很温和，不像是会引起同事反感的一类人。”王嘉尔走进工作间给自己接了杯水。

“可是我们从她同事的嘴里套出话，都不怎么喜欢她。”斑斑跟在后面，神色有点疲惫，王嘉尔就帮他也接了一杯水。

“我一直在看监控啊，她们不是都说女孩挺好的吗？”崔荣宰问。

林在范和段宜恩正在调尸体发现现场附近的监控，这时也抬起头来。

“如果她们在审讯室明确表明厌恶女孩的话，嫌疑就增加了，人趋利避害的本性也不会允许她们这么做。”王嘉尔解释道，“几乎所有人都呈现出眼睛斜向下方，这是躲避反应的缩影，眉弓上抬，这是警惕而轻蔑的表现，嘴角下垂下巴微皱，这都说明她从内心否认自己的话，那么反过来，也就是她们认为，女孩不好。”

而当我提到女孩男朋友的时候，她们眼睑的肌肉的有收缩，连带着眼角是弯的，这是很明显的笑意，嘴角有微微上扬，但又被她们抑制住了，下颌微收。这种微表情是拥有情绪支撑的笑容，而背后的情绪应该是乞求或者谄媚。还有一丝害怕，但这应该是对警察压迫力的恐惧吧。

“我认为女孩的男朋友应该长相非常英俊，身材高大，总之外形方面应该算是完美，有没有进行过整容我们保留疑问。我们从女孩的照片应该也看出来了，女孩的长相很普通，所以她的同事看见普通的女孩有这样帅气的男友感到不甘，但我目前不认为她们有杀人动机，充其量只是女孩死了并不悲伤而已。”

段宜恩和林在范记录了上山的汽车车牌号，打算明天排查。

“我们一块儿去看看有谦？”崔荣宰跟大家提议，顺带抱怨一句，“好歹是个Alpha，怎么说病就病了。”

“七哥，”斑斑拉了拉崔小七的衣服，“昨晚我做噩梦来着，哎都怪我睡前一直和有谦讨论那具尸体，就眼珠子全是虫真的太恶心……”

“得得得，我好不容易忘了，你别又提起来！”朴珍荣用手臂比了一个叉。

“医生也害怕吗？”斑斑挑衅着他哥，“你不是解剖过无数具尸体了吗？”

“我解剖的都是福尔马林里泡好的，完整的，我是为了看器官，我他妈又不是法医。”朴珍荣挽住林在范的胳膊，对斑斑说。

“呵，能把珍荣逼出脏话，斑米你真厉害。”王嘉尔笑着拍拍斑斑的背。

事实上谁都是一闭上眼想到那副情景后汗毛直立，人的眼睛事实上不仅仅是能捕获最多的信息，它同时也能传达最多的信息，比如爱恋或者憎恨。竞技体育比赛当中，顶级拳击选手都是直勾勾盯着对方的眼睛，肩膀的确可以判断人家出拳，但眼睛往往能更早一步看出人家出拳的想法。女尸上两个大窟窿，换了谁都会发怵。

 

 

时间过去10多天，排查过程枯燥无味，虽然案子有所进展，但缺少方向现在只能各方面都做检查，集中不了火力，仅凭7个人，确实很困难。

城东又发现一具尸体，比女尸死得还要早，乳腺癌恶化而死，尸体腐烂不堪，同样的是血液中也检测出氯胺酮。经历和女孩极其相似。

“难道是杀人团队？还是贩毒团伙？”林队长的发际线受到威胁。

段宜恩联系医院留意乳腺癌患者，医院的反馈电话打来，可是乳腺癌患者太多了，因隆胸手术而造成癌症的患者基数也太过庞大，而且就医院现在的体制，对病不对人，完全帮不了警方多少忙，再加上此类病症的隐私性，没有人愿意透露更多。

“那就只能查车牌号码了。”段宜恩看向在电脑前，已经熬了好几个夜看监控的崔小七，“斑斑，有谦，帮一下荣宰。”

“我觉得有没有可能是这样。”王嘉尔在大家准备忙活的时候叫了停，“之前不是说这个法医新来的吗，我让有经验的法医用残骸又验了一遍，消化系统内上皮细胞没有氯胺酮。也就是毒品可能不是服用的，而是静脉注射或者肌肉注射。Mark哥也说了，作为一个外来打工的女孩子，是不会主动靠近毒品这一类东西的。

我猜测，他的男友在依靠女孩贩毒。虽然听起来很不可思议，我还是想说，为什么一个女孩好端端去做隆胸手术，很明显，他帅气的男朋友在利用女孩的自卑，死去的两个女孩都长相平平，她们真的可以吸引到同事眼里高大帅气多金的那种男朋友吗，我觉得可能性很低，只少我认为多少需要旗鼓相当一段感情才能持久。

女孩身体里残留的硅胶成分我找人检验了，虽然不是目前最高级的材质，但是不会在短短两个月的时间恶化，而且残留的硅胶形状很奇怪，如果按照我这个想法拼起来刚好是一个中空的球体。

里面放进毒品的话，就可以进行人肉运送了。虽然不是很多，但是毒品的利润很高，而且……受害人的基数可能远远大于我们的想象。”

王嘉尔的猜测一经提出，所有人都惊讶了，段宜恩安排斑斑和有谦去市里比较乱的几个酒吧蹲点。

“Mark哥，有嘉尔哥说的形象比较好的人出现了，他在给别人递烟。”斑斑偷偷对着麦说道。男人满脸堆笑地靠近他们，问他们喝不喝酒，自己可以请他们喝一杯。

有谦过于兴奋，立刻有了动作。男人脸色骤变，酒吧一类的地方人多又杂，不好大动干戈，男人好像泥鳅一般闪进舞池。

“操，人跟丢了。”有谦骂了一句。

“没事，我和在范哥还在门外。”段宜恩示意金有谦不要闹出乱子。

可男人显然意识到自己被警察盯上了，从二楼的窗台上从后院翻了出去。

“换家酒吧接着蹲。”段宜恩说，“反正他的毒品无论如何也是要卖出去的。”

“但我和斑斑去不了了。”

“要不林队和珍荣哥？”小七终于排查出最后的车牌，并且掌握了它的行踪。

“珍荣哥那样子去酒吧一下子就暴露了好吗？”斑斑撇撇嘴。

“那让小七和嘉嘉去。”段宜恩别上手枪，将头发撩起，“你们俩不容易引起怀疑。随时报告就好，Fire酒吧有前门和后门，我和在范守在两处，斑斑，你和有谦在两边，防止他不走正门。”

“那……我就偷偷牵Jackson哥的手啦！”崔小七的笑声响彻工作间，被段宜恩狠狠剜了一眼。

“啧啧啧，段哥为了任务连男朋友都舍得。”斑斑拍拍段宜恩的肩膀，好像飞上天和太阳肩并肩似的，在段宜恩一句“等任务结束再好好跟你算账把人跟丢了的事情”后泄了气。

王嘉尔不是第一次来，但依然紧张，他观察人别人的一举一动，在酒吧这类地方人人不带掩饰地展现欲望和身体，这样的世界和外面那个冠冕堂皇的世界到底哪一个更真实，他无从得知，但他想为这个世界增添一分阳光，这是他的初心，也是他的终点。

眼前的人和脑海里猜测的没错，是一个长相俊朗的Beta，相由心生这句话很多时候并不管用，王嘉尔更愿意相信他看到的——再好看的人心思不正笑起来也令人憎恶。

装作喝了一口对方递来的红酒，崔小七对他眨眨眼，王嘉尔会意地与自己的假扮男友吵起架来。最后在心里默念了好几遍崔小七对不起，然后将红酒泼在小七的身上。

红酒被故意溅到男人身上，王嘉尔抱歉地邀请男人与他回家，给他换一身衣服，但语气里的意思再明显不过。是个人都没有办法抵挡大眼睛牛奶香味的Omega，男人几乎要扑到他身上，最后被人不轻不重捏着臀部出来的时候，王嘉尔可以保证，段宜恩制服男人的力道比平时大了好几倍。

“OK，今天就到这儿吧，太晚了，大家赶紧回家睡觉，明早起来给嫌疑人录口供。”林在范在警局的工作间看到大家都还在等着，马上招呼大家散了，段宜恩拉王嘉尔的手没轻没重。

“你轻点儿——”王嘉尔抱怨了一句。

“Mark哥自己安排的，自己还生上气了。”斑斑摇摇头，一副哀其不幸怒其不争的表情。

“我让小七把人带出来，你倒好，美人计用上瘾了是吧？”段宜恩把王嘉尔扔进副驾驶。

王嘉尔憋着嘴揉揉红彤彤的手腕碎碎念：“你又没跟我说，你也没跟小七说啊，我们俩当然以为……”

甜甜的犯罪心理学家回到家就献上一个香吻：“美人计对你有用就可以了。”

“先去洗澡。”段宜恩不识好歹地把人推开。

“一起好不好？”

 

 

“咳——我说的对吗？”王嘉尔看着嫌疑人，把自己的猜测说了一遍。顶不住压力的嫌疑人老实交代了。犯罪心理学家喝了一口段副队递过来的茶。

是个人都发现了，今天犯罪心理学家的喉咙有点哑。

“我觉得他在撒谎。”王嘉尔回到工作间，又咳了好几声才清好嗓，“或者他有隐瞒，正常人在交代犯罪过程要么是不忍回首要么是释然的，而他轻蹙眉头，紧咬下颌，说明他有点紧张，而且鼻孔长大说明呼吸变急促，这是很明显的担忧表情。”

“他还有同伙。”段宜恩为了保护王嘉尔的嗓子就替他讲了，段副队非常确定自己和犯罪心理学家心灵相通，“我最怀疑的就是他如果一人作案隆胸手术也必定是他完成的，因为我们暂时没有找到地下的黑诊所，黑诊所也不敢接这单。可他的手比小七抖得还厉害（小七：？？？），而且中指外侧不见有茧，我和嘉嘉在审问过程中无疑提了医学方面的问题他也一无所知，所以，他一定还有一个同伙。”

“为什么一定只有一个？”林在范问。

“毒品利润是很大，但通过这种方式能运送的量很小，如果再多一个人，分得的现金就大量减少了。”朴珍荣也猜到了段宜恩这样分析的原因。

隔了几天崔小七就查到那辆汽车的去向：“Mark哥，在郊区的一座小山上，山上只有一条路，找人包围就可以。”

“山上还有个村子，不要吓到村民，在山脚蹲着就可以。”林在范说道。

可他们在那儿守了一天也不见有车下来，罪犯很警觉，要弃车而逃不是不可能。但总该有人下山啊。

一辆小型卡车载着村民们酿的酒下来，有小警察想拦下车被林在范阻止了：“这样很容易引起不满，开个大会吃投诉我们可就完了。”

段宜恩依然觉得可疑，身手灵活地翻上卡车的后面，掀开酒坛尝了一口后脸色骤变，对下面喊：“妈的，藏酒里了！”

有警察上前阻拦，卡车的司机忽然被扔出车外，车速顿时加快，段宜恩没站稳，磕在酒坛上，但他没空关心伤势，对着驾驶室上的人肩膀就是一枪。

对方似乎还打算反抗，段宜恩又向另外一边的肩膀开枪。身材精瘦的他灵活度更高，翻进驾驶室把嫌疑人扔上副驾后刹了车。

有惊无险。幸好对方只是个为了钱财的亡命之徒而不是杀人成性的惯犯，不然段宜恩都不敢想后面会发生的事。

另一个嫌疑人的长相并不出众，所以两人应该是搭配好的合作关系。被扔出驾驶座的村民没有抢救回来，尽管朴珍荣把人送上担架急救的时候还有呼吸。一大批的受害者被发现，可是医院拒收，因为怕招来祸患，警方多次联系才有一家医院愿意接受这些做过隆胸手术的病人，并给她们取出填充的硅胶。有的女孩两年前被人骗来打工，有的万幸毒品并没有流出，乳房毫无损伤，而有的已经香消玉殒，在城郊又发现另外两具尸体。

“疼不疼？”王嘉尔小心地用棉签给段宜恩处理手臂上的伤口。医生显然嫌弃他动作慢，让护士快速消毒，缝了三针。

“心疼了？”段宜恩摸摸王嘉尔的脑袋。

王嘉尔用还泛白的嘴唇在段宜恩包扎好的地方落下一吻：“我妈咪说的，亲一下就不疼了。”

事情结束了吗？没有吧。

段宜恩用没受伤的手搂紧王嘉尔：“为什么这么多人，只有那个女孩有墓呢？”

“我也不知道。”王嘉尔有一下没一下地亲着段宜恩的手臂，时不时还用牙齿咬一咬，很像一只讨抱抱的puppy


End file.
